Halo Wars 2 - Mass Effect El Conflicto Eterno
by Xel Naga 00
Summary: En lo profundo del vacío un antiguo ser observa cómo los eventos transcurren en los infinitos universos más en uno en concreto se centró dado que en él las creaciones de sus creaciones mataban a sus padres por la traición de sus hermanos mayores que engañaron a sus hermanos menores para facilitar la destrucción de sus padres mintiéndoles sobre cómo sus padres planeaban aniquilarlos


Capítulo 1.1

Batalla por Shanxi

Tres horas tras la destrucción de la flota de defensa de la Alianza "Anteriormente fuerza Colonial" por parte de la flota Turian en proceso de aterrizaje y despliegue de tropas de la marina Turian en reacción de la destrucción de una flota patrulla de la misma especie.

Mientras que en la superficie del planeta una guerra de guerrillas era librada por la humanidad que estaba teniendo un funesto desarrollo mientras más participaban contra la especie extranjera que demostró ningún interés para diferenciar entre civiles y combatientes dado su tendencia en atacar equipos de rescate y de suministros que intentaban extraer a los civiles de la sona de batalla solo para ser bombardeados desde órbita destruyendo amplias secciones de la ciudad anteriormente establecidas en el planeta.

Por lo que pronto indujo a los soldados a comprometer a sus enemigos influenciados por la ira y el dolor de ver a su hogar, familia y amigos ser asesinados e destruidos de una manera tan salvaje que dejaria una cicatriz en la psique de la especie que duraría siglos como se dieron cuenta que fueron exterminados por los extranjeros en aquel momento y ampliamente superado en números más el destino de la guerra en la galaxia estaba a punto de cambiar.

Dado que en lo profundo del espacio circundante al planeta un inmenso buque hacía acto de presencia emergiendo a través de una singularidad creada artificialmente para adentrarse en el espacio donde las dimensiones que dan sentido a la realidad misma existen en sus elementos más básicos como partículas hiperenergéticas y mientras este titán emergió, la flota que había comprometido a la especie que habitaba aquel mundo no creía lo que veía y daba por sentado que se trataba de un error en los sensores producto de las detonaciones nucleares que ocurrieran durante las batalla contra la flota sobre aquel mundo.

Lo que resultó en el cambio de la guerra sobre el planeta, un error muy costosa para los Turianos y mientras la flota superaba en números a la nave desconocida estos se encontraba apuntando sus principales armas hacia el planeta lo que dio como resultado que dejaran su área más vulnerable totalmente expuesta para el buque y aun cuando en ellos había oficiales competentes que podian ver el peligro inminente acercándose la flota en cuestión estaba bajo el mando de un general no un almirante cualificado lo que se tradujo.

En la destrucción del treinta por ciento de la flota como la paralización del sesenta restante entre ellos el buque insignia que perdiera completamente sus sistemas de propulsión lo que dejó al buque a valerse de diferentes medios para tener un menor control de vuelo en aras de realinear con la amenaza entrante.

Mientras que se perdieron numerosos buques de guerra de la flota casi todas sus fragatas se habían visto a salvo dado que se encontraban en tierra ayudando en las operaciones militares en aras de someter a los habitantes del planeta.

Tres horas veinticinco minutos tras la destrucción de la flota de la Alianza.

Mientras los restos de las naves destruidas y lisiadas eran atrapadas por el pozo gravitacional del planeta que los hizo impactar en diferentes áreas del planeta transformando su imagen para siempre como lo hicieran los bombardeos orbitales.

Más esto también el comienzo del fin para aquella edad de paz en la que la galaxia había vivido durante tanto tiempo.

En lo profundo de un complejo de edificios reacondicionados para fungir como sede del mando Turiano un General era muy vocal en la incompetencia de los oficiales dejados al frente de las diversas naves.

-General Turian- Esos incompetentes serán juzgados y sentenciados por su incompetencia para repeler a este patético enemigo.

-Oficial Táctico- Sus órdenes señor.

-General Turian- Mandar a un tercio de las fragatas comprometidas en el asalto planetario en misiones de recuperación y respuesta en caso de que las fuerzas enemigas regresen para una nueva ofensiva.

-Oficial Táctico- Tal parece que las estrategias y operaciones de estos alienígenas son completamente diferente a los métodos aceptados de hacer la guerra por las especies citadel.

-General Turian- Estas sobrevalorando a estos primitivos, una vez se dieron cuenta que perdieron su flota en órbita comenzaron a cometer actos ilegales dentro de los marcos legales aceptados por la ciudadela y la Jerarquía para evitar la proliferación de actos terroristas como los que están llevando a hora.

-General Turian- Mira nada más estos informes (Levantando su brazo y activando su omniherramienta) aquí se puede leer claramente que las fuerzas enemigas usaron esta área para plantar explosivos direccionales mientras coordinaban emboscadas al frente y al final del convoy para establecer una base de operaciones dentro de la ciudad.

-General Turian- Al final nuestras los soldados de la jerarquía demostró su valor y mantuvo la línea hasta que las fuerzas atacantes fueron abatidas ó huyeron como la escoria criminal que son, motivo por el que el convoy se vio obligado a regresar para reparar los daños causados como remplazar a los soldados abatidos durante el acto terrorista.

-Oficial Táctico- Señor… Bombardeamos la ciudad no hay duda que nos atacarian a la menor oportunidad.

-General Turian- La duda en la guerra provoca tragedias recuerde sus clases en la academia de oficiales en las que estudió las rebeliones.

-Oficial Táctico- Si señor.

-General Turian- Hice lo más lógico en nuestra situación para minimizar las pérdidas de vidas de soldados de la Jerarquía y a la vez obligue al liderazgo enemigo a redirigir recursos críticos en la búsqueda y rescate de los sobrevivientes en los refugios civiles debajo de la ciudad.

-Oficial Táctico- Entiendo Señor ahora puedo ver el cuadro más amplio que muestra la imagen.

-General Turian- Aun eres joven pero has demostrado ser lo suficientemente valioso para ser mandado a la escuela de oficiales a tu edad.

-Oficial Táctico- Me halaga Señor no le defraudare.

-General Turian- Táctico (Mientras camina fuera de la sala de guerra en busqueda de aire para calmar su ira) necesito saber cuantas bajas tenemos en órbita, en tierra y cuántos buques son pérdidas totales y pueden ser echados a pique.

-Oficial Táctico- De inmediato señor.

Segundos después el oficial táctico salió corriendo a transmitir los nuevos pedidos a las fuerzas indicadas para traer y mandar las órdenes que le diera su oficial al mando mientras usaba su omniherramienta para abrir un canal privado enlazado con otros oficiales en la base improvisada que habían montado en aquel planeta para coordinar tanto la recepción tanto de heridos como tropas frescas para reemplazar y complementar a las tropas ya presentes en el planeta.

Veinticinco minutos tras la destrucción de la flota extranjera en órbita del planeta.

-General Williams- Que quieres decir conque la flota invasora ha sido paralizada.

-Oficial- La flota enemiga ha sido atacada por la incógnita que apareciera hace (levantando su brazo para ver el reloj que en su muñeca descansaba) unos veinte minutos a hora y a comprometido a la flota extranjera y a causado fuertes bajas en ella dado los reportes que han regresado a nosotros desde los diferentes equipos desplegados en terreno.

-General Williams- Como sabemos que ha sido una nave nuestra red satelital fue severamente dañada.

-Científico- Nuestra red militar y civil pero no todos los satélites de investigación.

-Científico- Mis colegas y yo lo descubrimos horas atrás pero dado que estos satélites están diseñados para transmitir información a tierra no para mandar y redirigir a otros sistemas y satélites, aparte de que son modelos muy antiguos de diseño y fabricación antes del descubrimiento de las ruinas.

-General Williams- Y su punto Doctor es…

-Científico- Que es posible que los sensores de las naves de los invasores ni siquiera se percataron de su existencia o los descartar por su tecnología obsoleta en comparación con la tecnología presente en la mayor parte de la colonia. 

Mientras esto ocurría otro oficial de las fuerzas militares humanas presentes en la colonia pertenecientes a lo que posteriormente se conocería como la Alianza de sistemas. Entró corriendo cual caballo desbocado y mientras pisaba fuerte para contrarrestar la fuerza que había acumulado por su carrera mientras tragaba aire ruidosamente e intentaba comunicar el motivo de su pánico a sus superiores.

-Oficial 2- Señor… algo se ha… abierto paso a… través de nuestros servidores… y tiene nuestras pociones y cifrado de comunicaciones tomado del sistema.

-Científico- (Mientras medita con los otros entre cerrados con una mano en su barbilla) Es posible que las fuerzas invasoras hayan decidido que es momento de comenzar a abrir los canales en busca de una solución política en aras de defenderse de la nueva amenaza que se ha hecho presente.

-Oficial- Imposible nuestra red no ha sido violada ni una sola vez desde que la flota extranjera se hiciera presente y nuestros servidores dedicados dedicados anti piratería son monitoreados de manera independientemente en búsqueda de virus y archivos alterados.

-Científico- Por lo que sabemos ellos pueden poser incluso Inteligencias Artificiales para coordinar sus esfuerzos y aunque me enorgullece nuestro progreso acelerados al desarrollar nuestros sistemas más avanzados sólo son Inteligencias Virtuales con capacidades muy limitadas en comparación de una auténtica IA que fácilmente podría someter a millones de Inteligencias Virtuales si así se lo ordenan.

-General Williams- Desconozco que tan avanzados son nuestros enemigos pero si poseyeran tal avanzada tecnología no creo que pudieran ser sorprendidos por la incógnita de la que no me han dado información.

-General Williams- Doctor podría decirme qué es lo que an averiguado de la incógnita.

-Científico- General un buque de más de dos mil quinientos metros de largo y una anchura constante de ochocientos metros con una altura máxima en algunas áreas de ochocientos metros con disminuciones de altura de hasta los seiscientos metros.

-General Williams- Dios bendito y misericordioso…

-Oficial- Está completamente seguro de sus mediciones.

-Oficial 2- Nuestros buques más grandes son apenas seiscientos metros de largo (Atragantándose con el aire)

-Científico- Corrimos exploraciones en la incógnita de manera constante desde el momento que emergiera de la anomalía espacial durante suficiente tiempo como para saber cuánto elemento cero se encuentra en el mismo.

-Oficial- Que tipo de anomalía espacial se refiere Doctor.

-Científico- Mi colega es un físico con múltiples estudios de los eventos estelares y lo único que nos pudo decir de la anomalía antes de que se cerrará después de que la nave emergiera es que parecía a uno de los teorizados agujeros de gusano de los que nunca hemos encontrado ninguno pero matemáticamente se han confirmado como reales, en una nota personal aun nos falta mucho por descubrir de nuestro pequeño rincón del universo para asumir que no existen razas que los hayan descubierto y aprendido a usar.

-Oficial 2- Por doscientos de ancho en su punto máximo.

-Oficial- Me está diciendo que esta incógnita pose acceso a tecnología que los científicos solo han logrado comprobar mediante ecuaciones matemáticas.

-Científico- Si… si no hubiera visto los datos mientras los mandaba la red satelital de investigación hubiera afirmado que los datos fueron alterados, pero yo junto a mis colegas colocamos en órbita los satélites.

-General Williams- Doctor cuántas posibilidades que una nave desconocida apareciera sobre nuestro mundo a través de lo que la comunidad científica sólo ha considerado de forma teórica y involucra una flota de naves extranjeras que horas atrás nos invadieran.


End file.
